Super Strength
Super Strength is the supernatural ability to exert extraordinary amounts of physical strength with one's body without causing damage to one's musculoskeletal system. Users of this power can typically lift fully-grown adults off the ground by their neck, send them flying across the room with a punch, or even tear them apart with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects as heavy as a large vehicle off of the ground. Super Strength is typically a power gifted to supernatural shapeshifters such as the Werewolf, although unnatural creatures such as the Chimera and the Dread Doctors have also been shown to have achieved these powers through scientific means. Users of Super Strength Berserker Berserkers have displayed an incredible amount of strength, and are amongst the strongest supernatural creatures that are known, due in part to their extremely heightened durability, which augments their strength by making it more difficult to injure them when they use their super strength at the highest level. A Berserker's strength seemingly rivals that of an Alpha as well as the Dread Doctors. Chimera Chimeras possess super strength to varying degrees, due in part to the individual in question as well as the combinations of creatures that make up the pseudo-supernatural nature of the Chimera. However, since Chimeras were created through scientific means rather than mystical or magical means, their strength is generally inferior to that of a true shapeshifter. The strongest of the Chimeras was Mason Hewitt when he was possessed by the spirit of Sebastien Valet, also known as the Beast of Gevaudan. The Beast is easily the most physically powerful shapeshifter known, giving Mason an enormous amount of physical strength due to his status as the sole truly successful Chimera. Theo Raeken, a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera, was seemingly the next-strongest Chimera even before stealing the powers of two other Chimeras, Tracy Stewart and Josh Diaz, as he was able to single-handedly turn over Stiles Stilinski's Jeep after it was flipped over by the Hellhound Jordan Parrish. The other main Chimeras, Tracy, Donovan Donati, Lucas, Josh, Corey Bryant, and Hayden Romero, all possessed respectable levels of strength for their species as well; Deucalion once said that Hayden was the strongest "Beta" in the Chimera Pack, but it is unknown if he was being truthful or if he was simply trying to win her over to turn her against Theo. Dread Doctors Through artificial means and self-experimentation using electromagnetic fields, the Dread Doctors were able to exert an extremely high level of strength and easily outmatched a typical Werewolf, with the exception being the Beast, who tore them apart in seconds. However, because their main goal was to resurrect Sebastien Valet's spirit and place it inside the body of Mason Hewitt to make the Beast reborn, it is likely that they were simply not fighting back against him. In combat, the Dread Doctors were barely fazed by punches to the head or chest, and a flying kick by the Werecoyote Malia Tate did nothing more than cause The Pathologist to stumble backward a single step. They were able to pin powerful shapeshifters like Scott McCall against the wall by the throat in an unbreakable hold and were more than capable of withstanding attacks from their own Chimera creations, Theo Raeken and Tracy Stewart. Darach A Darach is a Druid who has "gone dark" and who gains supernatural powers through the sacrifice of three people who fit the category of what they need. After Jennifer Blake sacrificed a trio of "warriors" (in this case, humans who were involved in the US Military in some way) in order to gain super strength, a power that allowed her to toss the Augmented Alpha Werewolf Kali down a hallway, break the then-Beta Werewolf Scott McCall's sternum with a single palm thrust, and snapping the neck of the merged Alpha twins Ethan and Aiden simply by putting them in a backward headlock. However, though Jennifer possessed immense super strength for a human, she was still no match for the self-proclaimed "Demon Wolf" Deucalion before his powers were temporarily neutralized by the lunar eclipse. Ghost Riders The Ghost Riders are notoriously strong and have been shown to easily take on two supernaturals with super strength at the same time. In most cases, a Rider can only be delayed by fighting them off and were rarely defeated in hand-to-hand combat. Hellhound The only Hellhound who has been introduced in the series, Cerberus (who has been possessing Jordan Parrish) has displayed an incredible amount of strength, enough to rival the Beast of Gevaudan, the ferocious Werewolf who he was prophesied to fight. Cerberus/Parrish were shown to be able to flip Stiles' Jeep onto its hood, knock out the Chimera Theo Raeken in a single punch, and managed to hold his own against the Beast in numerous battles, making him one of few creatures who have survived such a fight. After Cerberus and Parrish merged themselves into one coexisting being, they were able to noticeably overpower the Beast when they grappled, and they later were able to hold the spirit of the Beast in a grappling hold long enough for Scott McCall to kill it with Marie-Jeanne's Pike, a feat that is even more impressive due to the fact that the Beast's spirit was intangible at the time. Kanima Despite being only a mutation of the Werewolf gene, Kanima are much stronger than their progenitor species, as Jackson Whittemore, a former true Kanima, was able to battle against then-Alpha werewolf Derek Hale with startling ease. The Kanima was seen to be able to effortlessly rip a car door off its hinges, bust a hole into a corrugated steel wall simply by running through it, and easily defeat three Werewolves and a Hunter at the same time. Kitsune Kitsune are shown to possess super strength, though the strength level of this power varies based on the age and experience of the Kitsune in question, as well as the number of tails they possess. Kira, a newly-activated Thunder Kitsune, possessed lower-level super strength after her powers were first awakened, allowing her to knock an Oni onto his back by hitting him with a lead pipe and breaking a large shard of obsidian off a boulder in order to use the shard to trigger her Accelerated Healing. After gaining a tail and having her powers unbalanced by the Dread Doctors, Kira's strength grew even stronger, allowing her to use her super strength and agility in tandem to jump many feet into the air and use her strength to slice her mother's katana blade in half. Noshiko Yukimura, a 900-year-old Celestial Kitsune who, at one time, had nine Kitsune tails, was shown to be reasonably powerful even after sacrificing the majority of her tails, giving her the ability to slice through a thick padlocked chain with her sword. Void Kitsune such as the Nogitsune, a 1,000 year old dark Kitsune with an unknown number of tails (and who notably had no physical representations of his tails on Earth), possess a notable level of strength, enough to go head-to-head with the strong Beta Werewolf Derek Hale and overpower him, though Derek's hesitance to harm the Nogitsune's host, Stiles Stilinski may have contributed to his loss in the battle. The Nogitsune was also able to grab the Beta Werewolf Aiden in a choke-hold even after he had been exposed to Kanima venom. In 1943, when the Nogitsune was first summoned to Earth, he was shown to rip the head off of MP Merrick with his bare hands while possessing Corporal Rhys' deceased body, demonstrating an immense level of strength even before causing the chaos, strife, and pain at Camp Oak Creek that augmented his power level. Löwenmensch Its unknown how strong an ordinary Löwenmensch is, but Garrett Douglas, an enhanced Alpha Löwenmensch, was able to defeat a Ghost Rider effortlessly and had an extremely strong bite force. This was implied to be at least partially due to his exposure to the Dread Doctors' green serum mixed with Ghost Rider venom while locked in a vat for seventy years. Oni The Oni possess a moderate level of super strength, as evidenced by their battle with the McCall Pack and their allies in Derek's loft, when both Derek and Scott were thrown across the room with ease. However, an Oni's true power lies in their supernaturally-enhanced agility and combat skills. Skinwalker Skinwalkers, like most shapeshifters, possess superhuman strength, which was evidenced by the fact that they could create large fissures in the earth beneath their feet by simply stamping the end of their spears against the ground, and could throw their spears with enough force that they impaled Kira Yukimura's shoulder with ease and caused her to fly backwards and become pinned to a boulder. Wendigo Wendigos, cannibalistic shapeshifters, are predators who are said to be strong enough to match an Alpha due to the need to be stronger than their prey. This strength was briefly evidenced in a fight between Sean Walcott and Scott McCall, in which Sean was able to kick Scott down a hallway with a single thrust from one of his legs. However, their ability to use their strength in combat seems to vary, since Sean was ultimately defeated by The Mute, and Patrick Clark was easily defeated by the Druid Alan Deaton, a human with no supernatural strength. Werewolf Werewolves are among the most common supernatural species in Beacon Hills, and one of their many gifts is that they possess supernatural strength, though the level of their strength is based on their rank, whether or not they are in a pack, and how many werecreatures are in the pack to contribute to their overall strength, among other factors. Typically, Omega werewolves, also known as "the lone wolves," are the weakest of their kind, while Alphas are the strongest and Betas are somewhere in the middle. However, certain individuals such The Beast of Gevaudan, Kincaid and Peter Hale have displayed enormous amount of power despite being Omegas, and Liam Dunbar has been said to be considerably more powerful than an average Beta, even before he officially joined the McCall Pack. 'Alphas' Alphas are usually the most physically strong of their kind in both human and werewolf form, though they are typically even stronger in the latter, especially if they have a bestial form. Regardless, Alphas are exceptionally strong, and most Hunters are wary of engaging with them without a battle plan, as it is very difficult for even the most well-prepared human to overpower them. 'Augmented Alphas' Deucalion and his Alpha Pack are even stronger than "normal" Alphas, as they have absorbed the power of each of the Betas in their original packs, giving each of them individually the equivalent strength of at least a basic pack; since each of their packs appeared to have at least a half-dozen Betas, this means the Alpha Pack's individual and general strength is much more heightened than the average shapeshifter. [[The Beast of Gevaudan|'The Beast of Gevaudan']] The Beast is physically the strongest supernatural creature introduced thus far (with the possible exception of the Hellhound, who, after merging with its host, managed to achieve equal power levels to it). What is noteworthy about the Beast is that he is an Omega werewolf but has displayed power far beyond that of any known Alpha, as evidenced by his defeat of the True Alpha Scott McCall and his pack, his ability to easily tear through the concrete wall of Fort Jewett Army Base, and the fact that he slaughtered the Dread Doctors within moments. Werecoyote Werecoyotes seems to possess equal strength to a Werewolf and may even be influenced by being in a pack, as seemingly proven by Malia Tate being both positively and negatively affected by the roar of her Alpha, Scott McCall. In the animal kingdom, the coyote would be weaker than a wolf due its smaller size but this doesn't seem to be the case with regards to the supernatural; the two known Werecoyotes, Malia and Corinne, seemed to have roughly the equivalent strength of a Beta Werewolf, though Malia was slightly stronger and Corinne considerably weaker. After Malia stole Corinne's power and added it to her own, she appears to be even stronger now than she previously was. A Werecoyote's strength is great enough that they can lift full-grown fallen trees off the ground, break locks off of safes, and toss full-grown men across the room with ease. Werejaguar Werejaguars are an offshoot of Werewolves and come from the same source, being bitten or scratched by an Alpha Werewolf. How the host becomes a feline shapeshifter instead of a canine shapeshifter such as Werewolves or Werecoyotes are unknown, but it is believed that the supernatural community's idiom, "The shape you take reflects the person you are" plays a role in the transformation. Werejaguars have a high level of supernatural strength, as Kate Argent was able to get the upper-hand against the True Alpha Scott McCall in a fight, likely due in part to the fact that Kate also had formal Hunter training that involved intensive close-quarters combat in conjunction with superhuman strength. Despite this, Kate still preferred to have her Berserker minions do her dirty work for her rather than using her own powers in most cases out of self-hatred of her supernatural nature. Trivia *Along with Accelerated Healing, super strength is among the most common power possessed by supernatural and pseudo-supernatural creatures and beings. Gallery Super strength berserker 117.gif|Berserker Super strength berserker orphaned 2.png|Berserker Super strength theo status asthmaticus.gif|Chimera Super strength chimera theo 2.gif|Chimera (Werecoyote/Werewolf) Super strength merging twins darach.gif|Darach Super strength immunity parrish tracy amp.gif|Hellhound Super strength kanima jackson.gif|Kanima Super strength kanima jackson ravings.gif|Kanima Super strength agility kanima alpha mp.gif|Kanima Super strength kira lv.gif|Kitsune (Thunder) Super strength nogitsune twins.jpg|Kitsune (Void) Super strength nogitsune tfatw 1.gif|Kitsune (Void) Super strength werecoyote malia tdm.gif|Werecoyote Super strength werecoyote malia cotn.gif|Werecoyote Super strength malia tdm.gif|Werecoyote Super strength werecoyote malia time of death.gif|Werecoyote Super agility strength malia tracy dc.gif|Werecoyote Super strength malia tsats.gif|Werecoyote Super agility strength malia rots 1.gif|Werecoyote Super agility strength malia rots.gif|Werecoyote Super strength werewolf scott aiden lv.gif|Werewolf (True Alpha) Super strength scott the dark moon.gif|Werewolf (True Alpha) Super strength werewolf scott tdm.gif|Werewolf (True Alpha) Super strength werewolf scott tdm 1.gif|Werewolf (True Alpha) Super strength werewolf scott sam.gif|Werewolf (True Alpha) Super strength scott smoke and mirrors.gif|Werewolf (True Alpha) Super strength werewolf scott pm.gif|Werewolf (Beta) Super strength werewolf scott.gif|Werewolf (Beta) Super strength scott leaping omega.gif|Werewolf (Beta) Super strength scott tattoo pullups.gif|Werewolf (Beta) Super strength werewolf isaac insatiable.gif|Werewolf (Beta) Super strength werewolf brett.gif|Werewolf (Beta) Super strength ghost riders liam.gif|Werewolf (Beta) Super strength agility beta liam.gif|Werewolf (Beta) Super strength werewolf aiden lv.gif|Werewolf (Omega) Super strength omega peter tod.gif|Werewolf (Omega) Super strength the beast mog.gif|Beast of Gevaudan Tumblr o1su0oYxUH1qixosbo2 500.gif|Beast of Gevaudan Category:Powers Category:Berserkers Category:Chimeras Category:Druids Category:Hellhounds Category:Kanimas Category:Kitsunes Category:Löwenmensch Category:The Dread Doctors Category:Ghost Riders Category:Wendigos Category:Werecoyotes Category:Werejaguars Category:Werewolves Category:Onis Category:Skinwalkers